Cause Everything You Do
by ShipperBody
Summary: O que um casal faz em uma pós-briga? E o que eles fazem quando um não está nenhum pouco a fim de fazer as pazes ainda? - Sinopse completa na fic! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:** O que um casal faz em uma pós-briga? E o que eles fazem quando um não está nenhum pouco a fim de fazer as pazes ainda?

E não importava o que ela fizesse... Tudo o que vinha dela era irresistível e ele já não agüentava mais esperar pela boa vontade dela!

**~ICHIHIME~**

Primeira fic Hentai IchiHime. Espero que gostem! **^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>...Is Super <em>Fucking<em> Cute...**

O casal chegava bem vestido a mais uma confraternização divertida na _Soul__Society_ – exatamente na casa dos Shiba, onde Kuukaku e Ganju festejavam mais um grande aniversário da fundação da loja e todos os conhecidos da família estariam lá. O casal não seria diferente, principalmente depois de tudo o que os irmãos fizeram por eles quando ficavam em _Rukongai_ por alguns dias. Não seria justo não retribuir e era uma festa. Que ser humano, vivo ou morto, não gosta de uma grande festa?

Claro que quando os dois chegavam sempre aconteciam comentários absurdos ou zoeiras idiotas por parte dos tão aclamados amigos de Kurosaki Ichigo, mas Orihime não ligava. Já estava vacinada contra sacanagens ditas pelos solteirões solitários da _Seireitei_ – no final ela sempre acabava entrando na brincadeira e provocando seu namorado, resolvendo suas diferenças mais tarde, em casa e na cama.

Entretanto, quando as zoeiras tratavam-se da _Liga__Feminina__de__Shinigamis_, o substituto sempre tremia na base. Temia, mesmo, que o que Rangiku ou Rukia ou o que até mesmo Yoruichi dissesse a respeito dele ou de seu relacionamento com a pequena cabeça de vento que era Inoue Orihime fosse dar um fim aquela felicidade sempre bagunçada que era o namoro dos dois. Porém, ao invés de Orihime seguir a mesma estratégia que usava com os homens, ela sempre dizia para as amigas que estava contente com Ichigo-kun do jeito que ele era e aceita-lo era a única forma de amá-lo com tudo o que tinha.

Certamente, muito maduro da parte da mulher de 26 anos.

Todavia, algumas coisas incomodavam sim a ruivinha e suas amigas sempre faziam questão de trazer a tona quando se reunião – e quando Kurosaki não estava por perto bisbilhotando. O fato era que o casal estava a quase oito anos juntos e Kurosaki não havia proposto Orihime em casamento ainda.

-Ele ta achando o que, hein? – Rangiku alterava-se com a garrafa de sakê em mãos abraçando Inoue pelos ombros e esmagando-a aos poucos – Que te achou no lixo? NÃO É ASSIM QUE A BANDA TOCA NÃO, MEU FILHO! NÃO A ENCONTROU NA RUA! – bateu o vidro contra a mesa e a única mortal manifestou-se constrangida:

-Rangiku-san! – repreendeu-a receosamente e com as bochechas coradas por causa do álcool – Por favor, não grite!

-Ta, ta! – a loira ignorou o pedido – A questão é: QUAL É A DELE?

-Ele é um tapado, apenas isso! – Rukia avisou-as e Orihime ficou cabisbaixa.

-Gente... Não falem assim do Ichigo-kun... – olhou-as com um ar depressivo.

-Você não nos olhe assim! – Yoruichi mandou apontando seu indicador na ponta do nariz arrebitado da menina, fazendo-a ficar vesga por alguns segundos – Sabe que estamos certas!

-Vocês tão juntos há oito anos, Orihime. – Kuukaku manifestou-se largando seu braço de madeira por aí – Nem Rukia e Renji demoraram tanto tempo pra se resolver... – a mulher falou e a pequena tenente cuspiu todo o liquido alcoólico que descia por sua garganta, envergonhada.

-EI! – colocou as mãos na cintura, irritada – QUEM DEMOROU PRA ACEITAR FUI EU, OKAY?

-Porque é uma tapada... – as três, excluindo Inoue, cantaram com vozes arrastadas.

-CALADAS! – corou extremamente arrastando-se até o lado de Inoue – Sabe do que mais, Orihime? Esquece o que essas titias bêbadas estão dizendo...

-TITIA É O ESCAMBAL! – a loira, a morena e a mulher de cabelos negros gritaram quase esgoelando a tenente de pequeno porte.

-Nenhuma delas é casada e vive muito bem. – Rukia recuperava-se da falta de ar – Afinal, amor não é necessariamente relacionado a paixão. – filosofou.

-Agora você ta dizendo pra Orihime-chan desistir do Ichigo? – Kuukaku olhou a nanica pelo canto dos orbes verde-água – Grande amiga...

-Mas eu quero ficar com ele, Rukia-chan. Só que eu queria que ele desse só mais um pouquinho de atenção pra essas coisas pequenas... – ela reclamou silenciosamente – Não é como se fosse pedir muito certo? – as quatro balançaram a cabeça – E se ele não quisesse algo sério comigo não teria me chamado para morar com ele. – de fato, era realidade.

-Quer que eu dê um empurrãozinho, Orihime-chan? – Rangiku disse se levantando, mas Inoue e Yoruichi a puxaram de volta para onde estava sentada, deixando-a um pouco tonta.

-Não, não, Rangiku-san! – a humana pediu com um sorriso amargurado nos lábios – Isso é um assunto que eu tenho de tratar com ele... – olhou-o do outro lado da sala conversando com os rapazes e dando risada enquanto bebia – E logo. – a menina sussurrou mudando de assunto em seguida – Quem quer experimentar meu bolo de wasabi? – as quatro quase vomitaram com o novo tópico, apesar de estarem valorizando o sorriso sincero nos lábios rubros da ruiva.

**-x-**

-Tu é um viado, Ichigo! – Ganju constatou socando o rapaz de cabelo laranja no ombro.

-VIADO É TU! – Ichigo rebateu esquentado – POR QUE A VIOLÊNCIA, HEIN, DOMADOR DE JAVALI? – chutou em direção a parede e voltou a sentar em seu lugar.

-Como é que você tem a capacidade de deixar uma garota tão linda e divertida como a Inoue-san na mão, hein, ser desprovido de coração? – Urahara falava com lágrimas escorrendo por de trás do leque da bandeira do Japão.

-Hein? – Ichigo falou meio incerto das coisas graças a grande quantidade de álcool em seu sangue.

-Oras! – Renji chamou-lhe a atenção com a face completamente corada e a bandana caída sobre seus olhos – Por que ainda não casou com ela?

-Casar? Do que vocês tão falando, seus inúteis? – Ichigo riu sem jeito – Não é cedo ainda não?

-Qual é Ichigo? – Ikkaku tomou a frente com um Yumichika balançando a cabeça em negação ao seu lado – Você é o único cara que namora por oito anos e não noiva!

-Porque não ta na hora? – arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas na resposta.

-Por que você é um tapado? – Ishida falou ajeitando os óculos.

-Cala a boca, Ishida! Ninguém te chamou na conversa! – Ichigo rebateu grosseiro.

-Quero ver só quando Orihime-chan se cansar de você... – Yumichika tomou a voz da razão chamando a atenção do "morango" com o comentário.

-O que você quer dizer com isso, hein? – olhos castanhos estreitando-se com o que o homem de cabelo channel havia dito – Ta me gorando é?

-Por que eu faria isso? – arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas finas – Oras, Ichigo, é obvio! Se uma moça não tem o que merece, ela vai procurar em outra freguesia... – bebeu um pouco do que tinha em sua taça.

-Tu é muito viado. – Ganju comentou bêbado.

-Você é muito feio! Vá fazer uma cirurgia antes de falar comigo. – tampou a cara do Shiba com sua mão, impedindo seus olhos de enxergarem-no.

-Corno manso! – Renji provocou e levou um soco do substituto de vinte e seis anos – Quero só ver quando for verdade!

-Yumichika, o que tu ta falando é sério? – Ichigo perguntou preocupado, sentindo o efeito do álcool piorar – Acha que Orihime seria mesmo capaz de me trocar por outro cara qualquer?

-Não precisa ser qualquer outro cara. Pode ser um grande amigo seu. Se ela estiver cansada de esperar pelo seu tempo, Ichigo, ela não vai querer mais você não, querido. Sinto-lhe informar... – Yumichika desculpava-se com uma feição preocupada em face.

-Ta. Valeu pela sinceridade. – certa ironia ouvia-se na voz rouca do rapaz, mas ele sabia que aquilo o que diziam era verdade. Orihime podia estar escapando pelos seus dedos sem ele nem sentir, tudo por causa de um pedido idiota.

-E outra coisa... – Shuuhei levantou a mão para falar – Por que você precisa de tempo certo pra pedir a maravilhosa Inoue Orihime em casamento, mesmo? – todos encararam Ichigo como se aquela pergunta fosse definir sua sexualidade no final daquela dose que bebia.

-Porque acho que ela queira esperar...? – os homens caíram na gargalhada, até mesmo Chado que permanecia calado no canto da mesa – O QUE!

-Oito anos de namoro já foi esperar demais! – Renji falava mostrando sua aliança de casado na mão esquerda – Eu não esperei nem dois anos de namoro antes de pedir a Rukia em casamento! – contou vantagem e Ichigo sorriu maliciosamente:

-Em compensação só reclama das reclamações dela! Você não se arrepende nenhum pouquinho de não ter esperado mais um pouco? – Ichigo perguntou receoso, apesar de esconder isso na máscara de bêbado.

-Cara, mas oito anos já dá pra saber da vida inteira da pessoa e, sinceramente, se Inoue-san escondeu alguma coisa de você alguma vez, você já descobriu tudo! – Ishida jogou na cara do melhor amigo – Você nunca reclamou dela em qualquer momento de sua vida e estão morando juntos há cinco anos! – todas as faces voltadas para a de Ichigo enquanto ele variava as expressões conforme as palavras de Uryuu – Você ta perdendo tempo e não ta ganhando nada!

-E o que vocês dizem pra eu fazer? Simplesmente puxar um anel do meu bolso e pedi-la em casamento?

-É! – todos responderam em uníssono revoltados.

-Calma! – pediu recolhendo-se na almofada – Não é bem assim!

-Claro que é! – Renji disse batendo nas costas de Ichigo – E você tem que fazer isso hoje, se não vai passar pelo "Corredor da Morte" do vestiário do Décimo Primeiro Esquadrão sem nem ao menos ter escolhido "Verdade ou Desafio"! – todos os homens concordaram.

-DESDE QUANDO EU ACEITEI ESSA CONDIÇÃO!

-DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ RESOLVEU SER UM AMARELÃO!

E a discussão dos homens na festa continuou assim até que ela terminasse, fazendo todo mundo voltar para suas respectivas casas – e mundos – para poderem descansar e curar-se da ressaca brava de sakê. Entretanto, quando Orihime e Ichigo chegaram em seu simplório apartamento em Karakura, não podiam dormir sem conversar seriamente – ambos os lados tinham coisas importantes para falar.

-As meninas falaram de você de novo hoje. – Orihime comentou sentando no colo do namorado sobre a cama de casal no quarto. Ele percorria suas mãos nas costas marcadas pela cintura da ruivinha.

-Mesmo? – beijava de forma desengonçada seu pescoço fino fazendo-a dar risada – O que elas disseram? – ele não estava nem aí para o que elas haviam dito.

-Elas disseram... – Orihime achou melhor falar de uma forma brincalhona do que seriamente. Vai que ele não concorde com o que ela diria – Que você tem que me pedir em casamento logo...

Ichigo parou de beijá-la para olhá-la nos orbes furta-cores. Até aquelas velhas solteironas queriam que ele se casasse? Será que aquilo era um sinal?

É isso que acontece com pessoas que tem mais álcool que linfonodos presentes no organismo...

-Sério? – Orihime estranhou a reação do namorado – E por que disseram isso?

-Ah... – ela deitou a cabeça de lado e sorriu sem jeito – Vai ver que elas acham que eu fico triste por a gente namorar a tanto tempo e nunca ter nem pensado nisso. – nada sutil.

-Você fica triste com isso? – _por__que__ele__só__faz__perguntas...?_

-Ichigo-kun, eu... – ela não mentiria para ele, principalmente quando seus orbes âmbares a encaravam com tanto fervor como agora – Não vou dizer que nunca fiquei incomodada quando elas diziam que tava na hora de nós ficarmos juntos por lei, mas nunca dei muita importância porque você nunca trouxe o tópico a respeito, então... – Inoue sentiu as mãos de Ichigo soltar suas costas e aquela não seria uma noite muito boa.

-Então não achou que devíamos falar sobre isso? – sua voz começou a engrossar e a menina franziu as sobrancelhas, levantando do colo do namorado e caminhando até o banheiro, onde tiraria sua maquiagem.

Ele acompanhou-a parando na porta para vê-la desfazer sua aparência, indiferença no rosto que andava sempre muito carinhoso. Inoue respirou fundo vendo o reflexo do namorado no espelho enquanto lavava a face. Ele não a deixaria em paz se não respondesse, mas ela não estava a fim de discutir. Não naquele momento – não sobre casamento...

-Orihime. – ele chamou-a e a menina virou-se para encará-lo com olhos desinteressados – Ah... É assim, então?

-É assim o que, Ichigo-kun? – sua voz era paciente, mas sua cabeça não estava nenhum pouco.

-Do jeito que você fala parece que eu não me preocupo com você! – reclamou olhando-a voltando sua face para pia onde tirava o restante creme de sua face – Suas amigas notam que você fica incomodada por nunca termos comentado sobre casamento, mas eu não; é isso? Eu não consigo ver que minha namorada está sofrendo, é isso! – cruzou os braços esperando que a mulher respondesse.

-Eu não estou sofrendo, Ichigo! – ela tornou-se cara a cara com o homem apoiando seu corpo contra a pia de granito – Eu estou comentando o que elas disseram. Eu não disse nada sobre mim. – corrigiu-o.

-E o que tem haver com você ficar incomodada por nunca termos falado sobre casar, hein? Você também nunca ficou interessada nesse assunto? – irritação começava a ser evidente em sua face e na da menina apenas havia chateação.

-Interessada eu fico, né, Ichigo, mas... – ela engoliu em seco. O que ela diria não tinha nada haver com seu gênio comum – Eu não posso casar comigo mesma e falar sozinha é coisa de louca, então... – certamente, ela estava aprendendo com aqueles programas de auditório.

-Você ta dizendo que eu não tenho interesse no que você diz? – que momento para um discussão de relacionamento – Que eu não quero saber se você ta preocupada conosco ou não!

-Ichigo, você é médico. Você trabalha seis dias na semana sem horário marcado. – ela contava nos dedos sem alterar a voz as responsabilidades de seu marido – Tem dias que você não consegue salvar seus pacientes e fica muito chateado; Tem dias que você tem de cumprir missões na Soul Society para ser nomeado Substituto de Shinigami. – se aproximava dele e ele recuava pouco a pouco, deixando-a passar. Sabia que ela seguiria para o armário – Temos sempre que ir a almoços em dias que estamos livres na casa de seu pai e jantares de amigos nossos quando podemos. Quando... – ela olhou-o antes de tirar o vestido florido que usava com seriedade, sem irritabilidade, nas íris cinza-azuladas – Temos tempo de falar sobre isso, hein?

-Agora a culpa é minha, é? Por ter uma vida agitada a culpa é minha? – olhava-a despir-se e admirava-a secretamente, mas estava muito puto pra falar o quão bela ela era – Eu sou ocupado demais para prestar atenção em você?

-Olha... – ela tirava o sutiã sem vergonha dele enquanto abria a gaveta de pijamas com o pé – Não importa o que eu diga, Ichigo. Você sempre vai me fazer sentir mal, mas dessa vez não vai funcionar. – ela avisou-o colocando o baby-doll de seda azul.

-E você quer que eu me sinta mal?

-Não. Eu quero que você preste atenção nas palavras que você está me dizendo. – aproximava-se dele sem mudar sua expressão, deixando-o irritado.

-Tipo o que? – ele estava ficando grosseiro.

-Tipo quando eu digo que quero falar sobre algo com você, como casamento, e você se preocupa mais em discutir o que minhas amigas acham de você. – ela tinha razão no que dizia. Não fazia sentido, bolas!

-Como se você não se importasse com o que elas acham de mim! Isso é hipocrisia! – avisou-a com sarcasmo na voz.

-Ichigo, eu me importo mais com o que eu penso de você e com o que você pensa de mim do que com os pensamentos de outras pessoas a respeito de nós estarmos juntos! – magoou-se ao ser chamada de hipócrita – Eu não falei sobre casamento com você, ainda, não porque não quis, mas porque eu queria esperar você fazer tudo o que você tinha que fazer para podermos ter uma conversa sossegada a respeito de algo desse porte... Mas você quer jogar panos quentes em cima de tudo! – reclamou cruzando os braços e caminhando até o banheiro para escovar os dentes.

-Então se você queria esperar para falar sobre isso, por que falou sobre a opinião de suas amigas? – voltou a parar no batente da porta e ela olhou-o no reflexo apontando para a escova de dente em sua boca com creme dental.

Ele bufou batendo os pés no chão atravessando o quarto até o armário. Tirou sua roupa social, tacando a camisa, a calça e a cueca no cesto de roupa suja ao lado da porta do banheiro enquanto colocava a samba-canção estampada em branca. Correu até o banheiro e escovou os dentes também, vendo que Orihime o esperava acabar antes de voltar a discutir. Ela fazia isso todas as vezes que eles tinham uma DR: ficava encarando-o escovar os dentes. Cada louco com sua mania...

Os dois deixaram o banheiro, Ichigo por ultimo, encarando-a e apagando a luz por fim – depois fechou a porta e a viu sentar-se na cama, esperando para que ele refizesse a pergunta que ela havia ignorado discretamente.

-Você queria esperar pra falar de casamento, mas mesmo assim disse que suas "amigas" não achavam certo não termos nos relacionado assim ainda? Por que disse o que elas falaram então? – cruzou os braços olhando-a de cima. Ela suspirou.

-Ichigo, eu comentei com você porque sou desligada, sabe? Falo as coisas sem perceber! Sempre fui assim e se você me ama, vai ter que aprender a gostar disso em mim. Minha inocência! Não pensei, em hipótese nenhuma, em você ficar chateado dessa forma. – ela dizia cansada daquilo, mas não o deixaria faze-la se sentir mal. Ela não dissera nada errado.

-Eu não to chateado! To puto! – enfatizou a palavra e continuou: - Eu te amo, Orihime, mas tenho medo que elas possam, sei lá, influenciar você a não gostar de mim. – falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

-Eu sou bem grandinha pra tomar conta de mim mesma, Ichigo. Não preciso que você diga pra mim que eu sou assim tão influenciável... – agora ele conseguiu.

-Ta! Eu não quis dizer isso, mas... – ele começou a perder a vontade de discutir quando viu a cara que ela fizera com seu ultimo comentário – Orihime! Não faz assim!

-Você pode ficar chateado, né? Eu também. Então... Por favor. – ela pediu esticando-se para seu lado da cama – Se você não quer falar sobre casamento é só dizer, Ichigo. – ela avisou-o deitando-se na posição fetal de seu lado e apagando o abajur amarelo, cobrindo-se com o lençol até a cabeça – Eu não vou mais falar disso, ta? Nunca mais. – ela chorou silenciosamente.

-Nunca mais é tempo demais. – Ichigo comentou olhando-a longe da cama, ainda – Orihime. Olha pra mim.

-Não quero! – ela respondeu ríspida, deixando-o chocado – Estou em greve! – um respirar fundo se ouviu, mas ela forçava-se ao máximo para não deixa-lo notar seu choro, apesar de impossível.

-Em greve? – ele perguntou incomodado.

-Isso!

-Greve do que? De fome! – quase gritou de tão insultado.

-De carinho! De atenção! De sexo! De tudo que não envolva comida!

-Ótimo! – ele avisou-a.

-Ótimo!

-Eu também estou em greve! – manifestou-se.

-Então vá dormir na sala! – mandou.

-Vá você!

-Eu cheguei aqui primeiro!

-Isso não tem nada haver com ordem de chegada!

-Tem haver com o que, então? Quem pagou mais pelo apartamento ou se é mulher ou homem! – agora Ichigo foi ofendido – Ótimo! Eu durmo na cama hoje e você amanhã. Assim por diante!

-Ótimo!

-Ótimo!

-Boa noite, Inoue Orihime!

-Boa noite, Kurosaki Ichigo!

Ele bateu a porta do quarto, mas depois teve de voltar para buscar um cobertor e seu travesseiro, apagando a luz e fechando a porta devagar para não incomodar ainda mais sua namorada estressada. Ele não queria que ela voltasse à expulsa-lo.

Dormir na sala era a pior de todas as situações de uma briga de casal.

Como Ichigo era um rapaz bem calmo, apesar dos pesares, ele havia esquecido que estava em greve e ao acordar no domingo de manhã nem se incomodou em arrastar-se cautelosamente até o quarto do casal para deitar-se ao lado de Orihime e abraça-la por trás, voltando aos seus bons termos, mas ela não permitiria que ele fizesse isso. Não dessa vez.

Quando Ichigo estava esticando seus braços lentamente para abraçá-la, Orihime acordou e pulou da cama, assustando o namorado, mas nem se importou. Ela estava em greve!

Espreguiçou-se na beirada da cama e levantou o corpo, não dando bola para o homem seminu ao seu lado esperando por um carinho típico.

-Hora de acordar! – cantarolou estralando os braços e caminhando até o banheiro.

Iria tomar banho, colocar uma blusa folgada – de preferência de Kurosaki – e limpar a casa como de costume. Depois fazer o café da manhã, assistir a televisão – ou procurar por algo útil pra fazer – e ignorar seu namorado teimoso o resto do dia. Ela sabia que ele não resistiria a sua greve.

-Você podia esperar um pouco mais para acordar, sabe? – Ichigo sugeriu virando-se na cama conforme ela passava por ele – A gente podia ficar enrolando na cama mais um pouco... – pediu sorrindo sem jeito.

-Sinto muito, Ichigo-kun. Não estou falando com você! – avisou-o fechando a porta do banheiro na cara dele.

-Ótimo. – arfou as narinas espaçando-se na cama – Tudo o que eu precisava no meu único dia de folga da semana: uma namorada em crise.

-EU OUVI ISSO! – ela respondeu do banheiro, incomodada com o comentário do jovem.

-VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ FALANDO COMIGO! – ele rebateu de forma infantil.

* * *

><p><strong> Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Primeira fic Hentai IchiHime! Espero que tenham gostado!<p>

Proximo capítulo, e ultimo, hentai! **;3**

Beijinhos e Se Cuidem!


	2. Chapter 2

Sinopse: O que um casal faz em uma pós-briga? E o que eles fazem quando um não está nenhum pouco a fim de fazer as pazes ainda?

E não importava o que ela fizesse... Tudo o que vinha dela era irresistível e ele já não agüentava mais esperar pela boa vontade dela!

**...And I Can't Stand It!**

Aquele domingo era o domingo mais longo da vida daquele casal simpático - que estavam de mal no momento. Tudo porque pessoas tinham que interferir na vida deles, como já era de costume, e confundir a cabeça da namorada do rapaz. Simples assim!

Os dois estavam sentados no sofá coral que ficava no meio da sala pintada de branco, móveis de tons claros espalhados por todos os cantos, vasos e quadros entulhados em paredes e em espaços livres de mesa junto com porta-retratos e enfeites bobos femininos - coisas que Orihime havia feito questão de trazer de seu antigo apartamento quando se mudaram para o atual.

O apartamento não era grande, mas comportava os dois suficientemente bem, além de ser uma graça aos olhos de todos os seres que entraram lá de genitália feminina - os amigos do rapaz já perguntaram a ele se havia algum homem morando lá, mas Ichigo nunca havia se importado com a decoração do apartamento e ter alguém para se estressar com isso era algo novo em sua vida. Um quarto com suíte, lavabo, área de serviço, sala de estar e cozinha - eles tinham uma mesa de quatro lugares redonda (onde sempre acabava tendo muito mais que quatro pessoas sentadas nela) num dos cantos da sala.

Uma televisão de LCD no meio do local e a única coisa que dividia o espaço entre ela e o sofá de cor anormal era a mesinha de café do mesmo tom dos outros móveis.

Orihime estava sentada em um canto do sofá, usando uma blusa regata preta de seu namorado que batia no meio de suas coxas e uma calcinha verde-clara. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e ela estava com a feição aborrecida - ou pelo menos tentava fazê-la parecer aborrecida. Olhava fixamente para a televisão sentindo os olhos do jovem ao seu lado sobre si quase o tempo todo, mas ela não daria audiência. Estava em greve.

E o rapaz de cabelo laranja flamejante e espetado não podia evitar a irritação presente em sua face. Justamente no domingo, o único dia de folga que ele tinha da clínica e de seu trabalho cansativo de médico, que ele podia aproveitar cada minuto com sua querida namorada, ela, simplesmente, resolve entrar em greve!

-Muito maturo... – ele murmurou para si alto o suficiente para que ela entendesse a cada palavra.

-Não importa o que você disser, Ichigo-kun... – ela estava bem determinada – Não vou fazer nada que você não mereça! – levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até a cozinha um pouco atrás de si.

O rapaz torceu o pescoço para vê-la caminhar com a roupa larga que mostrava uma pequena parcela de seus seios a mostra e ele não podia ao menos abraçá-la. Ele bufou jogando uma almofada com força onde ela estava sentada, apoiando o queixo na mão e o cotovelo no braço do sofá.

_O__que__ela__quer__de__mim?_ Questionou-se relembrando da crise da noite passada.

-Orihime! – ele chamou-a insistentemente – Orihime! Orihime! Orihime! Orihime!

-Diga. – ela parou na porta da sala encarando-o indiferente.

-Fala comigo. – ele pediu e ela deu de costas – Orihime! Orihime! Orihime! Orihime!

-Fala! – voltou a encará-lo.

-Vamos jogar "Verdade ou Desafio"? – ele olhava-a de cabeça para baixo apoiando a nuca no encosto do sofá colorido. Ela revirou os olhos voltando para a cozinha – Orihime! Orihime! Orihime! Orihime!

-O que você quer almoçar? – ela perguntou com a voz indiferente.

-Curry! – ele respondeu no automático, mas viu a única chance de conversar com ela. Pena que já era tarde demais – ORIHIME!

-Não gaste meu nome, Ichigo-kun! – falou chateada.

-Vai logo! Fala comigo! – ele "pedia" de seu jeitinho.

Ela negou com a cabeça e colocou a mão na cintura. Um avental de cozinha cobria a vista da regata do jovem, mas continuava mostrando quão curta era a roupa da namorada.

-Você ainda tem a cara de pau de pedir pra eu falar contigo depois de tudo o que me disse ontem? – retornou para a cozinha, mas, dessa vez, não estava sozinha.

-Oras! Eu estava bêbado! – tentou justificar-se, mas Inoue nunca mantinha uma discussão contra Ichigo quando ele estava bêbado demais pra se lembrar. Ela sabia diferenciar seus estados de bebedeira, apesar de saber que ele estava bem intoxicado na noite passada.

-Não. Não estava. – pegava os ingredientes na geladeira e o jovem encarava seu corpo, desejando-a tanto que era um pecado – Eu estou discutindo com você e você não tem a capacidade de olhar nos meus olhos! – ela reclamou jogando as coisas na pia e ele encostou-se na parede abaixo do relógio de cozinha.

-Você estava de costas. – justificou-se mais uma vez.

-E é motivo para você olhar minha bunda então? – olhou-o com uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas de forma provocativa, tentando parecer brava – Acho que não.

-Eu sou homem! Não me culpe por ficar olhando minha namorada andar semi-nua pela casa em uma blusa minha que parece mais um vestido de criança! – Ichigo era bem rápido em respostas engraçadas.

-Acho que vou colocar _wasabi_ no curry... – Inoue comentou e Ichigo gritou com ela, escandalizado.

-NEM FODENDO! – avisou-a preocupado.

-Hmmm... O que dizia? – mas Orihime também era boa em fazer a conversar mudar de rumo quando bem queria.

-Hunf... – bufou revoltado olhando-a cortar as cenouras – Eu só estou pedindo um pouco de atenção. – Ichigo avisou-a tentando fazer uma cara de desolado.

-Eu estou em greve. – relembrou-o e ele entortou o nariz – Não vai ser assim que vai conseguir o que quer de mim, Ichigo-kun.

-Depois quando eu não quiser dormir com você, não vai ficar me fazendo sentir mal... – avisou-a cruzando os braços e arrebitando o nariz.

-Oras... Você sabe o motivo da minha greve. – ela lembrou-o olhando-o com um sorriso sacana, do jeito Inoue de ser, nos lábios rosados – E já sabe o que precisa falar pra dar um fim a ela. – sorriu de seu jeitinho carinhoso.

-Tipo o que? – agora Ichigo não entendia mais nada. Ela queria ou não estar de greve!

-Oras Ichigo-kun. – ela largou a faca na pia e caminhou até o namorado percorrendo seus dedos pelo peitoral definido dele até parar na ponta de seu queixo, sendo hipnotizado por seu olhar inocente – É só lembrar do que discutimos ontem.

-Hmmm... Foram tantas coisas... – ele disse engolindo em seco com a aproximação da namorada, mas se ele envolvesse-a sabia que ela daria um jeito de fugir e não olharia para sua cara no restante do dia – Talvez eu precise de um lembrete...

-Ou talvez de outro dia de greve... – Orihime sugeriu voltando para frente da pia, mas ele tocou-se o que ela queria e segurou-a pelo braço fazendo-a nota-lo – Lembrou-se, então?

-Como você consegue ser assim? – ele sussurrou sorrindo para ela. Seus olhos estavam serenos agora.

-Assim como? – deitou a cabeça de lado, confusa.

-Malvada e ingênua. – olhava a boca carnuda que se retorcia para respondê-lo.

-Mo, Ichigo-kun! – chateou-se, puxando seu braço, mas seu namorado não permitira – Você me chama de má e ainda reclama quando eu não quero falar com você?

-Ué? Mas você faz as coisas sem querer! Eu adicionei ingênua quando disse "malvada"! – a verdade das coisas era que Kurosaki Ichigo nunca fora o exímio exemplo de homem que sabia como pedir desculpas.

Orihime continuava a olhá-lo magoada. Ele sempre fazia o que queria, além de sempre acabar ganhando as discussões por cansaço. Mas, dessa vez, infelizmente, Inoue Orihime estava falando sério, porque não havia nada demais em os dois começarem a discutir ou pensar sobre ficarem juntos de forma legal. E Ichigo nunca sabia como pedir desculpas quando falava alguma coisa errada, porém a experiência da vivencia de Inoue sempre deixou esse fato para lá – até ele ter chamado-a de ingenuamente má por não querer ceder em sua greve (infantil) lógica.

E agora a única coisa que ela queria, de verdade, era que seu namorado pedisse desculpas pela briga da noite passada, porque fora um motivo tão bobo e ele fizera dela uma tempestade num copo d'água. Inoue, apesar de não parecer, era tão teimosa quanto uma mula e Ichigo não é o homem que cede as coisas com facilidade – na verdade, não cede as coisas. Tava na hora de ensinar o namorado genioso a desculpar-se na hora certa.

O tópico do casamento podia ficar pra depois. Só...

_Peça desculpas, Ichigo-kun..._

-Retire o que disse! – Inoue mandou sem puxar seu braço do namorado.

-Você ta brava pelo que eu disse agora? – aquilo tudo tava ficando cada vez mais confuso e infantil, deixando o _Substituto__de__Shinigami_ irritado – E precisa disso tudo por causa de um comentário sem maldade! – Ichigo soltou o braço da namorada arfando as narinas ao desencostar-se da parede.

-Sabe, Ichigo-kun? – Orihime tirou o avental pela cabeça, ignorando o olhar do namorado irritado. Sabia que quando voltasse a encarar sua face veria aqueles olhos secos âmbares e nervosos sobre si, mas ela venceria dessa vez – Eu te amo!

Ichigo parou alguns segundos esperando que ela continuasse seu raciocínio, mas quando viu que ela não dizia mais nada, apenas o olhava com aquelas íris enormes furta-cores de forma determinada para si e sentiu suas orelhas começarem a arder. Ela não ia continuar a dizer nada...?

-E-e... – ele engoliu em seco sentindo as bochechas arderem, descompassando-o e fazendo-o vacilar em sua discussão – Eu sei! – sua voz saiu um pouco aguda demais na resposta – Eu também te amo!

-Será que isso não vale? – ela continuou, pela primeira vez, tentando vencer aquela _DR_ – Será que eu vou precisar fazer tantas outras coisas pra provar isso a você?

-E... E... Você quer que eu faça o que, Orihime? – Ichigo rebateu, quase voltando ao seu modo irritadiço de costume – Quem ta fazendo uma greve ridícula por causa de uma aliança na mão esquerda é você, caso não se lembre! – deu um passo para frente juntando mais seu corpo para que ela olhasse mais pra cima enquanto discutia.

-A sua _abstinência_ de carinho, Ichigo-kun, não tem nada haver com o que você ta pensando! – lhe dava uma dica sutil, mas Kurosaki é denso demais para gestos sutis.

-E tem haver com o que então? – cruzou os braços confuso e nervoso.

-Talvez, Ichigo-kun, com o fato de você ter feito uma tempestade no copo d'água ontem porque eu lhe disse que queria falar de casamento com você. Você tem que admitir que foi desnecessário. – Orihime avisou-o.

-Eu exagerei, mas e daí? Eu fiquei bravo porque nossas amigas se meteram onde não eram chamadas! – começou a gesticular as mãos, aumentando o volume de sua voz aos poucos.

-E você não aprende! – Orihime estava começando a ficar decepcionada – Você não vê que... – e quando ela ficava assim, sua voz começava a travar – Que elas não vão mudar nada meu sentimento por você!

-Ta, pode ser! Mas... – Inoue interrompeu-o.

-"Pode ser", não, Ichigo! Eu te amo de qualquer jeito! Você não entende? – seus ombros vacilaram e, de repente, sua cabeça ficou pesada demais para que continuasse a olhar o namorado incapaz de pedir desculpas – Não importa que você brigue comigo por coisas bobas ou se você não sabe quando é hora de parar de discutir ou quando você fica com ciúmes por eu falar com o Ishida-kun! Sabe? – ele iria falar, mas Orihime continuou sentindo algumas lágrimas traidoras escorrerem por seus olhos e sua voz tremer na abertura – Porque tudo isso junto mais todas as coisas boas que você é fazem de você o homem... – ela engoliu e depois o olhou nos orbes âmbares, vendo-o suavizar sua expressão ao notar que estava chorando – O homem que eu amo!

Um minuto de silêncio para que Ichigo mudasse sua expressão de irritabilidade e desagrado para arrependido e preocupado. Ele odiava fazer Orihime chorar. Por que ele teve de fazê-la chorar? Ele era um total idiota por isso!

-Orihime, eu... – mas Inoue não tinha acabado ainda.

-E não me importa se você não quer falar de casamento ou se você algum dia vai querer algo mais de mim além de uma namorada que faz tudo o que pode pra ver você bem! Eu não me importo com isso, Ichigo! – apesar de alta, sua voz continuava com o mesmo tom doce e suave de sempre – Então, não me importo, igualmente, com o que as pessoas digam de nós ou o que seus amigos digam de mim ou o que minhas amigas digam de você, porque eu _me_ sinto feliz com você do jeito que somos!– ela abaixou a cabeça voltando a sentir-se fraca e inútil – Não vou negar pra você que eu não quero um dia falar _disso_ com você. Falar de casamento com você. Porque... – ela tentava conter a emoção, mas estava desabafando. Ichigo tinha que saber o que provocava nela – Eu não vejo futuro mais feliz que não seja ao seu lado, sabe? – voltou a olhá-lo nas íris âmbares.

-Eu também não, Orihime. – ele sussurrou, mas ela continuou a falar.

-Não, Ichigo. Eu não acho necessário casarmos para sermos felizes, mas... Pare de... De... – voltou a balbuciar sentindo a mão ossuda, porém macia, de seu namorado em sua face – Evitar o futuro por medo de perder o que possui! – Orihime respirou fundo, sua face suavizando cada vez mais – Eu, Ichigo... – olhou-o nos orbes âmbares – Não vou mudar nunca o que sinto por você. Não precisa ter medo de me perder! E eu nunca vou deixar você ir! – Inoue sentiu a vermelhidão em si graças ao seu egoísmo – Nem que você fuja de mim, eu vou atrás de você! – e Ichigo sorriu suavemente, fazendo-a corar ainda mais e provocando-a, mas as lágrimas não a permitiam levar aquilo a sério – Não ria de mim! Eu nunca falei tão sério!

-Eu nunca, _jamais_, vou fugir de você, sua boba! – Ichigo falou aproximando-se receosamente da namorada nervosa – Você sabe disso.

-Eu _sei_! – ela concordou, engoliu um soluço – Só estava te testando. – e o toque dele suave e seguro em sua cintura, aproximando seus corpos lhe dava essa segurança.

-E eu tenho medo de te perder, sim, porque você, Inoue Orihime-chan... – sua voz rouca e máscula começou a ficar cada vez mais suave e brincalhona com as palavras, apesar dos significados das palavras serem completamente sérios – Olha pra mim! – mandou e a mocinha nem hesitou mirar aquelas íris âmbares profundas e viciosas. A face cada vez mais vermelha – Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu e eu não _posso_ evitar o temer de não te ter mais! – olhos cinza arregalados enquanto os âmbares nunca foram tão relaxados – Então, não fique brava comigo quando eu brigar com você quando fizer coisas comprometedoras sem querer ou quando não prestar atenção por onde anda e machucar-se ou quando outros homens olharem pra você sorrindo e você responder o riso. Eu só faço isso esperando à hora em que você estiver pronta pra me aceitar como sou... – ele sorriu sem jeito lembrando-se das palavras dela – Apesar de você já ter dito isso... – finalmente! Orihime tinha dado uma risada pela primeira vez naquele domingo e Ichigo pôde sentir, além do calor em sua face, o calor voltar a seu coração também – E a verdade é que eu não vejo mais futuro sem você! – aquilo havia ganhado o dia da pequena Orihime.

-Ichigo-kun... – ela sussurrou enquanto ele continuava a falar.

-Eu não consigo mais viver sem seu sorriso radiante quando algo bom acontece para pessoas de quem gosta, sua voz alegre cantarolando pela casa enquanto faz faxina, sua cara brava quando é contrariada por coisas bobas, seu rosto lindo todo dia, seus olhos olhando os meus enquanto dançamos, você nos meus braços depois de brigarmos, sua cabeça no meu ombro quando está triste, os seus "homenzinhos azuis" correndo pela casa...! – Ichigo sorriu com o comentário e a menina gargalhou, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pela face – Orihime... – Ichigo levou sua mão livre para pressionar levemente o queixo da namorada e fazer com que a cabeça dela ficasse inclinada para cima, forçando-a a olhá-lo na face sem desviarda para cima, forçando-a a olhate o queixo da namorada e fazer com que a cabeça dela ficasse inclinada para cima, forçando-a a - Eu perseguiria os "homenzinhos azuis" por você! – levando as mãos à face, Inoue não sabia mais o que dizer e não sabia mais como controlar aquele sentimento – Então, me desculpe por ser turrão, idiota, ciumento, inútil, atrapalhado, tímido e sem graça! Desculpe-me por tudo o que eu disse que te fez chorar, que te fez pensar em me largar, que te fez pensar que eu não gostava de você. – a face do namorado começava a ficar cada vez mais vermelha e a expressão sorridente tornava-se uma sem jeito e receosa – Mas eu só fiz isso pra que você soubesse, de alguma forma, que não consigo sentir tudo o que sinto hoje por outra pessoa que não você! – ele engoliu em seco.

E se o futuro os aguardava e os dois queriam ficar juntos de toda a forma possível no mundo, algo bateu na cabeça de Ichigo chamando-o para a realidade...

_Por__que__não?_ Ele pensou receoso, apesar de saber a resposta do que diria em seguida _Vamos__lá__Ichigo!__É__apenas__o__resto__da__sua__vida!_

E soltando-se de Inoue lentamente Ichigo caminhou até o armário de despesas, deixando uma Orihime confusa estática – ela nem se deu o trabalho de mover-se, pois, quando havia sentido falta dos braços do namorado em volta de si, ele já havia voltado mastigando alguma coisa com muita rapidez e uma cara mais vermelha que o tomate maduro mais recente da colheita. Ela deitou a face molhada de lágrimas salgadas curiosa com o gesto do namorado, mas quando fora pensar em questionar seus atos, Ichigo já estava fazendo outra coisa.

Os olhos cinza azulados arregalaram-se avistando o rapaz ajoelhado sobre uma perna a sua frente, ainda mastigando algo com ferocidade e tentando engolir sabe-se lá o que a cada mordida – quase engasgou-se, mas sua saúde não era a coisa mais importante daquele momento. Olhando para baixo, escondendo-se e escondendo algo da namorada, Ichigo tentava dar um nó em algo e, após conseguir engolir o que o estava incomodando e dar o nó no objeto que Inoue não via, levantou a cabeça mirando a face confusa e os olhos esbugalhados da namorada.

Corou de novo, sentindo restos do que havia comido forçado em seus dentes, e sentia seu estomago revirar ao ver a beleza da mocinha ingênua a sua frente. Será que ela já tinha entendido o que ele fora fazer?

-Ichigo-kun... – ela chamou-o sentindo o fervor voltar a sua face, mas ele não deu tempo.

-Inoue Orihime! – ele berrou seu nome com a voz rouca trêmula, assustando-a. Avistando aquelas íris cinza azuladas cada vez maiores, quase fazendo os olhos saltarem das órbitas, com a mão livre apanhou a mão direita com aspecto de pêssego e abriu a mão que apoiava seu torso no joelho, mostrando a Orihime um anel improvisado de embalagem de bombom cor de rosa – Casa comigo! – ela podia ver o nó quase se desfazendo do objeto, mas aquilo não era importante. Muita informação para uma pessoa só.

Então um sorriso vasto que poderia iluminar Karakura por inteira tomou a face da ruiva junto com uma cachoeira de lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto já encharcado. Os olhos furta-cores brilhavam tanto que jóias não conseguiam imita-los.

Sem esperar dizer nada e vendo a cara completamente envergonhada do namorado, Orihime gritou e pulou sobre Ichigo, enlaçando seus braços na nuca do rapaz e enterrando sua face no espaço entre o ombro e o pescoço dele, rindo, murmurando, gritando, todos os tipos de informações que vieram a sua cabeça.

Claro que Ichigo não entendeu nada, pois além de se tratar de Inoue Orihime (sabe? Os "homenzinhos azuis"...?), ela havia derrubado-o quando pulara para abraçá-lo. Ou seja, Kurosaki havia batido a cabeça na parede atrás de si e não tivera tempo para reagir à afeição da namorada. Quando se deu conta, era tarde demais – ela já havia se separado do abraço para olhá-lo nos orbes âmbares mais profundos que um dia encontraria.

Hipnotizado pelo brilhar das íris cinza azuladas, Ichigo não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Só sentia o arder de suas orelhas, pois a ficha ainda não tinha caído. Ele havia feito o pedido, ela havia abraçado-o e emitido sons estranhos e ininteligíveis. O que seria aquela resposta então?

E, mais uma vez, antes que pudesse continuar em seus devaneios, trocando papel rapidamente com a ruivinha mais delirante da face da terra, Inoue Orihime apoiou-se contra o peito do namorado e fechando seus olhos com elegância ao aproximar suas faces, selou seus lábios num beijo cuidadoso e repleto de carinho. E, finalmente, dessa vez não fora mais um gesto rápido da peraltinha.

Aproveitando que ela se entregava ao próprio beijo, o coração de Ichigo acalmou-se e ele fechou os olhos, abraçando-a pela cintura a mostra graças ao impulso que fizera a blusa larga ficar fora do lugar. Apertou-a um pouco mais ao seu corpo e sentiu um sorriso nos lábios dela enquanto beijava-a suavemente, sorrindo, também, ao sentir o traçar da água salgada escorrer por suas bochechas – as lágrimas de Inoue não paravam de escorrer pela face dela.

-Hmmm... – ela gemeu empurrando-o enquanto Kurosaki abraçava-a cada vez mais para si, sem saber que o vão que provavelmente havia entre os dois já havia sido extinto há algum tempo – Sim! Sim! – murmurava sobre os lábios do namorado, rindo e sentindo-o rir também – Sim! Mil vezes... – ela separou-se dele o suficiente apenas para que seus olhos se encontrassem – Sim, Ichigo-kun! – Orihime avisou-o beijando-o na boca, na bochecha, na ponta do nariz, no queixo, em todos os lugares possíveis na face e no pescoço do jovem, fazendo-o gargalhar – SIM, ICHIGO!

-Ótimo! – ele gritou alegre segurando o rosto elétrico da namorada – Isso significa que você vai ter que me aturar pra sempre, sua boba! – avisou-a juntando suas testas e fazendo-a continuar a chorar – E que eu não vou poder deixar de expulsar aqueles "homenzinhos azuis" de perto de você. – ela gargalhou junto com o namorado.

Pausaram um tempo enquanto Ichigo tomava a mão de Inoue para enfiar o 'anel' de noivado no dedo anelar direito da mocinha e, ao terminar, beijou-a com fervor, saudade e devoção.

Lentamente, sentindo seus corpos atritarem-se constantemente procurando preencher um espaço inexistente entre os dois, procurando aproximarem-se cada vez mais, as mãos de Ichigo desceram da face de Inoue conforme suas línguas faziam uma coreografia extravagante, tentando tocar cada canto da boca alheia, e passaram pelos ombros dela até que pudesse massagear as costas da noiva por debaixo da camisa larga. Inoue, por sua vez, tentava cada vez mais se aproximar de seu namorado ou ficar numa posição confortável – não era lá muito aconchegante deitar-se sobre o namorado mal acomodado num chão tão frio quanto o piso da cozinha. Além de que a parede não estava ajudando em nada. Porém, ela não quis parar o beijo por causa de algo tão fútil como posição.

As mãos de Ichigo eram grandes e ossudas, mas delicadas e tão viciosas que Orihime não conseguia parar de pensar no quão bom eram as massagens que ele aplicava nas suas costas. Aquilo a fazia soltar leves gemidos entre os beijos, mas nada que fosse extremo a ponto de fazê-lo leva-la para o quarto e 'possuí-la' no mesmo instante. Ainda tinham muito a aproveitar. Entretanto, logo mais, o ar começou a ficar rarefeito e os dois estavam ofegantes, o que foi perfeito para Inoue, pois nesse curto intervalo ela poderia ajoelhar-se com uma perna de cada lado do corpo de seu namorado e faze-lo encostar as costas nas paredes, para que o carinho fosse muito mais intimo e menos desgastante.

Sentindo a namorada se mexer em seu colo, Ichigo entreabriu seus olhos rapidamente para focar-se no brilho rubro das bochechas envergonhadas de Orihime e ele conseguia sentir algo pulsar de baixo do pano fino de sua calça – ela também, obviamente. Mas ela voltou a beijá-lo mais rapidamente do que ele conseguia acompanhar e quando a língua dela voltou a contagiar a dele com os contatos úmidos e quentes as íris de Ichigo esconderam-se por detrás das pálpebras automaticamente, como se aquilo fosse um interruptor. As mãos de Inoue espalmadas contra o peito de Ichigo não tinham a intenção de empurrá-lo ou de fazê-lo parar o que fazia – nada faria Inoue desistir do que os dois haviam começado bem ali na cozinha – e Kurosaki sabia bem, mas quando as mãos da moça deslizaram por cima de seus ombros até que se encostassem à parede (o que ele deduziu com o estalo alto que se deu atrás de si) ele notou que ela não estava gostando (claro que estava! Quem não gostaria de estar na posição deles num momento tão crucial?) de como seus corpos estavam – apesar de estar quase se derretendo sentindo sua namorada montar sobre si.

Com um gesto rápido de mãos e pernas, Ichigo empurrou seu corpo para trás, apoiando – finalmente – suas costas contra a parede, levando as mãos às coxas grossas da namorada e, com o impulso das pernas se flexionando, trouxe o corpo da menina para cima fazendo com que ela sentasse em seu colo da forma mais intima que suas roupas permitiam – por enquanto não era lá grande coisa.

As mãos de Ichigo seguravam com tanta força e tanta intensidade, apesar do carinho ser delicado, as coxas de Orihime numa proximidade ao inicio de sua bunda que quando começaram a vagar por ali a ruivinha não pôde evitar soltar um gemido mudo contra os lábios do namorado pidão – que estava contente com o resultado e não escondia aquilo risinho sarcástico quando conseguia o que queria.

_Ah!_ E como atrapalhavam aquelas calças naquele momento! **Deus!** Como...!

Ichigo tinha de se conter, pois depois de fazer Orihime gemer e massagear cada vez mais suas coxas, passeando pela bunda e até a cintura dela, repetindo os movimentos alternando as mãos e a intensidade aplicada em certas áreas (ele não queria deixar sua namorada com hematomas, oras!), ameaçando puxar ou rasgar aquela maldita calcinha verde transparente que estava deixando-o louco, a garota iniciara um certo rebolado sobre seu colo e, com sua posição excepcionalmente prática, roçar sua parte intima contra a do namorado, tentando-o cada vez mais. Claro que com ela dançando no seu colo, raspando o tecido importuno contra seu orgão "vital", e ele fazendo com as mãos coisas que nem a própria Inoue conseguia pensar em fazer - até mesmo na situação mais excitante de sua vida -, era evidente que o ar ficaria rarefeito e o beijo teria de ser cessado - por segundos... Afinal, quem, no calor do ato, pensa em deixar de beijar para fazer outra coisa?

Isso liberou os gemidos controlados de Inoue e aceleraram seus movimentos, forçando, inconscientemente, seu quadril a ir para frente e para trás contra Ichigo - certamente fazendo-a se sentir deleitada. Orihime jogou a cabeça para trás segurando firmemente nos ombros do namorado enquanto ele observava o suor escorrer pela face da menina e seus olhos entreabertos emanando satisfação, aquilo era demais para os dois. E estava deixando-o tão irritado e inútil com aquela calça e calcinha impedindo o contato que suas peles precisavam que ficar ali parado olhando Orihime "brincar" sozinha já se tornara impossível, pois ele mergulhou sua face corada contra o pescoço dobrado para trás da menina para beijá-lo, mordiscá-lo e soltar suspiros confusos e quentes contra a pele que ficava oleosa da moça de cabelos brilhantes. As mãos de Ichigo largaram as coxas de Orihime para que ela tivesse mais liberdade e fizesse o que quisesse sobre si, e subiram para a cintura dela, segurando-a com firmeza enquanto seus dedos faziam um trabalho maravilhoso contra as costas da ruiva.

Certamente que ser mulher tem suas vantagens, Orihime podia dizer - até Ichigo admitia invejoso. Pois, por mais sofrimento e situações constrangedoras elas passem, a capacidade de ter orgasmos múltiplos não era concebível aos homens e quando Orihime acelerou seus movimentos sobre o colo do namorado e arqueou suas costas para trás, Ichigo tinha de ver esse gesto aquela vermelhidão provocativa em sua face, aquele monstrinho verde veio lhe assombrar. O tecido úmido contra sua calça e acumulo de lágrimas nos olhos vidrados de Inoue - depois de ela se recompor - definitivamente tinham apenas 25% de chance de ser de Ichigo. O rapaz desceu seus olhos pelo corpo da namorada vendo o arquejar de seus seios triunfantes e eriçados sob a blusa e o quão suada ela estava, ou o quão molhada a roupa intima de Inoue estava.

-Me sinto tão usado... - ele reclamou entre suspiros profundos voltando as orbes âmbares para o rosto satisfeito de Inoue.

Um sorriso delicioso espalhou-se pela face brilhante da ruiva e ela negou com a cabeça abaixando-se até que sua face e a do namorado estivessem a centímetros de distancia. Ichigo também não pôde evitar sorrir maliciosamente após ver a excitação irradiando dos olhos tão inocentes da menina. Ela deitou a cabeça de lado e pousou um beijo no canto da boca de Ichigo, fazendo-o, em vão, beijar o ar; em seguida percorreu até a orelha do rapaz um caminho de beijos suaves sem estalos ou enfeites até que pudesse morder o lóbulo do rapaz, fazendo-o fisgar levemente de dor. Ela riu entre um intervalo de suspiros profundos e disse:

-Não é minha culpa que você me deixa assim... - gemeu em seu ouvido com uma voz divertida que não pertencia, definitivamente, a Inoue Orihime.

-E... - Ichigo engoliu em seco com um sorriso receoso na face - Devo me sentir mal por tê-la corrompido? - brincou com a voz e ela riu sedutoramente mordendo mais uma vez o lóbulo do rapaz. Ele reclamou: - Isso dói pra porra, sabia? - e antes que começasse uma palestra do quanto os dentes de Inoue eram afiados, ela calou-o com um beijo sagaz intenso que não pôde ser interrompido até que estivesse terminado.

Mas quando o corpo de Ichigo estava ficando mais relaxado e ele sentira um vão entre seus corpos, o rapaz reclamou, choramingando. Quando Orihime separou-se do jovem, já de pé, apenas inclinada para baixo mostrando-o seus fartos peitos, Ichigo franziu as sobrancelhas num cenho preguiçoso.

-Onde é que você pensa que estar indo? - demandou segurando-a pela mão enquanto seus olhos focavam-se no vão entre os seios da namorada.

-Oras... - ela olhou-o sorrindo com as bochechas coradas - Não sou eu quem reclama de frio por causa do chão gelado. - argumentou de forma faceira e soltou-se do rapaz, caminhando lentamente até o corredor e seguindo na direção do quarto.

Ichigo xingou jogando a cabeça contra a parede e reclamando de dor com o impacto. Por que quando era a vez dele ela tinha de levantar e mudar de cômodo? Isso era muita injustiça! Mas... Era verdade. Uma das muitas razões das brigas estupidas que ele e Orihime tinham era por causa do maldito chão da cozinha e do chuveiro - olha que eles já haviam feito muitas coisas debaixo dele, mas a cozinha era a exceção que Ichigo preferia manter.

-Ta! - ele cedeu jogando a mão no chão e impulsionando-se contra os pés para levantar.

Batendo os pés contra o chão, contrariado, Ichigo viu a porta de seu quarto, meio aberta, e teve de respirar fundo antes de abri-la por completo e avistar uma Inoue sentada no meio da cama ajeitada esperando pelo rapaz com o sorriso mais malicioso que alguém já vira nos lábios daquela tão ingênua e inocente criatura - e Ichigo certamente não permitiria que qualquer outro ser fosse capaz de ver aquela boca rindo daquela forma. Nem morto!

Retribuindo o sorriso sacana, Kurosaki apertou seu passo até a cama e ajoelhou-se antes de se jogar contra a menina num beijo intenso erótico. E ela beijava tão bem que era mais um grande pecado na Terra tê-la daquela forma! De mãos atadas contra a religião, Ichigo levou suas mãos para baixo até poder achar a barra de sua blusa e retirá-la de Orihime, com dificuldade, porque nenhum dos dois queria ceder àquele beijo indecente. Após ter jogado a blusa suada contra algum criado-mudo do quarto, as mãos de Kurosaki foram deliberadamente agarrar aqueles fartos e belos seios da namorada sensacional - e bota **SENSACIONAL** nisso. Ele teve de parar de beijá-la para, olhando-a nos olhos e fazendo-a gemer com apenas aquele contato leve, descer sua face e sugar tão incontrolavelmente aqueles mamilos eriçados. Deliciosos e nada de mudar a direção da face da namorada.

Orihime só arqueava as costas pelas pernas de Ichigo estarem jogadas ao lado do corpo dela e o peso de seu torso apoiado no cotovelo que estavam no colchão na altura do tórax da menina. Nada como uma menina livre obstáculos para demonstrar seu prazer - e aqueles gemidos... _Ah!_ **Aqueles** gemidos...

Ela podia sentir seus olhos revirarem lentamente, mas manter contato com aquelas íris brilhantes de Ichigo era tão mais interessante que resistir valia cada segundo a pena. Enquanto uma mão massageava e apertava o seio e mamilo de Orihime, excitando-a cada vez mais, a outra descia fazendo cócegas suportáveis pela barriga chapada da namorada até a barra da calcinha verde transparente e encharcada que ele usava. Com a boca no outro seio da mulher, mordiscando de leve o bico e lambendo-o para que seu estado de satisfação continuasse a se exibir, e sem parar de olhar nos orbes furta-cores da sua pequena, Ichigo acariciou por cima do tecido leve que ele não sabia nem tinha condições de adivinhar qual a área molhada e sensível de Orihime. Ela gemeu alto, murmurando coisas sem sentido tentando continuar com a conversa telepática naquela troca de olhares. Mas tudo ficou branco quando aquela mão quente e hábil deslizou por debaixo da calcinha até o clitóris escondido de Inoue.

Ela sentiu o sorriso formar-se contra o peito dela antes de Ichigo mudar para o outro seio e repetir as mesmas coisas que fizera no anterior, mas acariciando aquela parte tão intima e necessária de Orihime era demais para que ela mantivesse o olhar que Ichigo queria. Quando o dedo médio do rapaz rodeou o pulsante nervo e o apertou repetidas vezes por segundo, as costas de Inoue arquearam-se para trás e sua cabeça foi jogada contra o travesseiro, acompanhada dos gemidos tão ofegantes e excitantes.

Sorrindo mais uma vez e liberando sua boca com um som indecentemente alto ao deixar o seio da namorada livre, Ichigo caminhou sobre os joelhos perto da beirada da cama até que sua face estivesse na altura do elástico da calcinha molhada e sua boca mordesse a barra, puxando a roupa até onde era mais prático, provocando Inoue a cada toque microscópico de suas mãos ou da respiração ofegante do namorado contra sua região mais intima. Quando já havia passado a virilha, agarrou as laterais da calça com as mãos e a puxou para baixo, jogando-a para o mais longe possível. Depois agarrou a parte inferior das coxas de Orihime e abriu suas pernas jogando-as sobre seus ombros ao abaixar-se para lamber com astúcia a vulva exposta e úmida, saboreando-a com fervor. Os dedos dos pés de Orihime se contorciam aos gemidos constantes e viciosos a cada meia sílaba pronunciada.

-Ichi... Ichigo... Ichigo... - ela suspirava entre arquejos e um sorriso formava-se nos lábios do rapaz.

-Nananinão! - ele a avisou, distanciando-se dela e fazendo-a, com dificuldade, levantar o pescoço e a face corada para encarar aquele sorriso maldoso em seus lábios - Não serei usado novamente!

Orihime choramingou, respirando fundo e levantando-se da cama, miando e tentando fazê-lo voltar atrás e fazê-la sentir-se bem novamente. Ichigo sorriu e cruzou os braços, sentando nas _pernas-de-índio_ no meio da cama e balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Não acho justo somente você se divertir aqui. - alertou-a com aqueles seus olhos tão apaixonados e a menina riu, negando com a cabeça.

-Malvado! - gritou engatinhando em direção ao criado-mudo da cama e abaixando-se até pegar uma embalagem pequena na gaveta para poder voltar a diversão com seu namorado.

Escondeu a embalagem da vista do rapaz enquanto este se deitava na cama e apoiava-se contra os cotovelos dobrados, esperando que a menina fizesse o que queria que fizesse.

Ficando lado oposto a Ichigo, Orihime beijou-o silenciosamente e escorregou por seu corpo definido até que pudesse segurar a barra da calça dele e a abaixasse junto com seu gesto sensual. Aquele ar batendo no membro de Ichigo era, certamente, refrescante, mas antes que pudesse aproveitar aquele momento suficiente para qualquer outra coisa, algo úmido e macio percorreu o topo em gestos circulares, fazendo o rapaz arregalar os olhos com aquele contato. Fora um choque, no bom sentido - um choque mesmo assim.

Tentando olhar a namorada nos olhos, que o mirava certeiramente nas íris âmbares e agarrava o corpo do pênis do jovem com tamanha intensidade, era difícil porque aquilo era bom demais para manter o contato. Ele precisava arquejar de vez em quando e ao sentir aquela mão suave escorregar por seu membro grande, sua cabeça travou e seus olhos fecharam-se, entregando-se ao carinho merecido. Aquele atrito, aquela sensação das digitais de Inoue massagear seu membro com delicadeza era boa demais e ele mal conseguia respirar.

-Hime... - ele gemeu alto quando a boca da menina encaixou-se perfeitamente no topo de seu membro, deixando-o tonto.

Orihime sorriu, mas teve de conter a excitação porque precisava controlar aquela sensação estranha todas as vezes que chupava seu querido Ichigo-kun. Não que ela não gostasse de fazê-lo sentir-se bem, nada disso! O único problema aquele membro duro em sua boca, pulsando e tentando entrar cada vez mais. Claro que ela procurava ir até onde conseguia, mas não era tão hábil nesse tipo de sexo e tinha medo de sentir ânsia na hora mais inóspita possível. Que situação...

Que seja. Ela começou a enfiar um pouco mais em sua boca lentamente, indo e vindo, ouvindo seu nome entre os gemidos e os suspiros que Ichigo dava, sentindo-o derreter-se em sua língua e vendo que fazia algo certo. Isso a deixava feliz o suficiente para que ela continuasse o sexo oral sem medo - até onde dava. Foi mais fundo e sentiu-o batendo contra a parede de sua garganta, aquilo começou a deixar a situação desconfortável, mas ver Kurosaki arquejar seu nome e pedir para que ela continuasse, suavizava qualquer sensação ruim que tivesse e aquele liquido quente, aquela prévia liberação de sêmen em sua boca dizia que ela estava feita. Realizara seu objetivo.

Apertando as bolas do namorado e puxando a boca lentamente do membro, deixando-o sem palavras enquanto Ichigo agarrava e desarrumava as cobertas da cama, Orihime sorriu cutucando-o de forma divertida chamando sua atenção.

-Vai... Continua... - ele pediu, mas ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu um beijo estalado no topo de seu pênis, chamando-o a atenção.

Pegando a embalagem, que **sabe****lá****Deus****onde** ela havia escondido, e abrindo-a Orihime retirou a tão aclamada para a situação. Nada de bebês antes da hora e nada besteiras desnecessárias. A camisinha já estava nas mãos da ruiva e ela aproximava-as do grande membro vibrante de Ichigo. Ela só colocaria o silicone quando ele olhasse-a, por fim.

Até que a curiosidade bateu e Ichigo não pôde evitar ficar naquele vácuo repentino. Cedendo, Kurosaki voltou a apoiar-se sobre os cotovelos e olhou para baixo, no auge de seu rubor, para ver o preservativo aberto nas mãos da namorada.

-Mas já? - ele perguntou receoso, apesar de querê-la tanto quanto ela o queria.

-Com certeza! - ela respondeu encaixando lentamente o preservativo no topo de Ichigo.

Aquilo era ruim porque: em primeiro lugar, apertava-o e incomodava tudo nele, deixando-o nervoso; em segundo lugar, Orihime colocava aquela maldita camisinha de uma forma tão sexy e provocativa que, se ele não soubesse bem que estragaria o clima, já teria ejaculado a um bom tempo.

Mordendo o topo do preservativo enquanto puxava para baixo o "plástico" Orihime prendia seu olhar no de Ichigo vendo cada vez mais o rubor arder em suas orelhas e o sorriso surgir em seu rosto. Gostava quando ele reagia daquela forma, pois se sentia, verdadeiramente, uma mulher sexy e capaz de provocar alguém, mesmo sendo tão tipicamente ingênua e inocente. Ao terminar o gesto, beijou novamente o membro do namorado, e endireitou sua posição avistando uma careta na face de Ichigo.

-Ué? Que foi? - ela perguntou fingindo inocência.

-Você não tem nada de ingênua! - avisou-a virando-a na cama e fazendo-a rir.

Quando estavam, finalmente, ela deitada na cama e Ichigo sobre ela o rapaz sorriu com astúcia e ergueu as pernas da menina novamente, fazendo-a corar e fazer aquela cara de piedade que ele adorava.

-Ichigo-kun... Não me provoque. - alertou-o antes que algo passasse por sua cabeça.

-Até parece que não farei isso! - demandou passando soltando as pernas de Orihime e prendendo suas duas mãos em sua cabeça, enquanto seu membro roçava contra a vulva de Inoue.

Ela gemeu com os olhos meio abertos, centímetros de distância entre seus lábios e os de Ichigo, aquele sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

-É bom, né? - ele ia e vinha atiçando o clitóris pedinte de Orihime e fazendo respirar fundo, seu peito inflando com aquele ar todo.

-Por favor, amor... - ela implorou lambendo o lábio inferior de Ichigo - Não faz assim... - pediu novamente e beijou-o com intensidade.

Cedendo ao seu implorar, Ichigo relaxa as mãos da namorada e enfia seu orgão vibrante dentro dela, fazendo-a gritar de prazer. Ele também estava sentindo prazer, mas era discreto e preferia abafar seus gemidos no som dos dela - muito mais atraentes que os seus.

Apertou os seios balançantes com o impacto que tinha quando Ichigo empurrava tudo o que tinha para dentro de Orihime e sentia aquelas paredes apertadas massagear seu pênis com calor e umidade, vendo-a se deleitar de prazer e gemer seu nome acompanhado de súplicas, juras e palavrões. Sim... Palavrões - até Inoue Orihime consegue dizer uns no calor do momento, apesar de discretamente.

-Ichigo... Ichigo... _Awww_... Ichigo... - ela gemia sentindo-o vibrar e pulsar contra suas paredes e bater frequentemente em seu ponto G, fazendo-a ver estrelas de tamanha satisfação - Não para... Não... Para!

Tão intenso, tão ofegante, tão prazeroso... Como era bom ouvi-la gritar seu nome de prazer e pedir para que ele continuasse! Como era bom beijá-la enquanto gemia contra seus lábios e aquele ofegar pedindo carícias da menina, era algo grandioso demais para que ele pudesse evitar.

-Ah! Cara... - ela murmurou envergonhada das palavras, mas logo mais as coisas não faziam mais sentido e sua mente estava dormente - Te amo... Te amo... Te amo...

Ichigo sorriu com o que estava sentindo envolvendo-o. Ela continuava a ser apertada e o espremia cada vez mais dentro de si, forçando-o a ir com mais força para se libertar do agarro e fazê-la gritar seu com prazer. Mais rápido porque ele estava sentindo que logo mais chegaria lá e aquela úmida fervente em seu membro estava deixando-o com a mente toda em branco também.

-Hime... - ele suspirou antes de sentir a mulher gemer, alto, e finalmente ter o orgasmo merecido, fazendo-o ter o dele em seguida.

Cansado e suado, Ichigo deitou-se atrás da namorada ainda dentro dela, ofegando no cangote a mostra da menina. Ela estava cansada - não era qualquer uma que agüentava um _Substituto__de__Shinigami_ como Inoue Orihime. Sentindo o envolver de seus braços suados nos de Ichigo, Orihime sorriu envergonhada tentando virar a face para ver o rapaz com sua visão periférica.

-Acho que isso é o fim da greve... - ele sussurrou beijando-a atrás de seu lóbulo e fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

-Acho que isso quer dizer que eu te amo. - ela respondeu acariciando os braços fortes do rapaz.

-Eu também te amo... - ele respondeu beijando-a suavemente nos lábios.

Ela sorriu e voltou-se para onde sua face estava anteriormente, respirando fundo com emoção...

-Pra sempre? - ela sussurrou suficientemente alto para que ele escutasse.

-Para sempre... - ele respondeu contra o pescoço da pequena até que ambos adormecessem, exaustos de tamanha reconciliação.

**-FIM-**


End file.
